Inside Out 2: Emotions Meets World
Inside Out 2: Emotion Meets World ''(also known as ''Inside Out 2) is an upcoming 2017 American 3D adventure-comedy family movie from Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios and it will release on June 27, 2017. And it's a sequel to 'Inside Out '(2015).and Coming Next Year In 2017 Plot When Disgust (Mindy Kaling) has been sucked into the portal to the real world, Joy (Amy Poehler), Sadness (Phyllis Smith), Anger (Lewis Black) Fear (Bill Hader) flirt (Kristen fairlie ) Peace (Mike Henry) Shyness (Jay Leno ) Lovely (Sarah Silverman) and Bing Bong (Richard Kind) must find Disgust and go back to headquarters before it's too late. And Forgetter Paula (Paula Poundstone) and Forgetter Bobby (Bobby Moynihan) will be in charges of the headquarters. And Riley Anderson (kathyln Dias) Goes To The Beach With Her Family Jill Anderson (Diane Lane) And Bill Anderson (Kyle MacLean) And There's A Four New Emotions Crazy (Rowan Atkinson) Cast * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Mindy Kaling as Disgust (Pretty Pink Princess) * Lewis Black as Anger * Bill Hader as Fear * Kristin Fairlie as Flirt * Brian Doyle as Glad * Timoity Dalton as Shyness * Steve Carrell as Peace * Sarah Silverman As Lovely *Gabriel Byrne as Boo Barry Sadness's Boyfriend *Amy Adams as Little Bo Peep * Richard Kind as Bing Bong *Jayma Mays as Voimet *Rowan Atkinson as Crazy *Zack Gailfianakis as Jerisouy *Eric Idle as Trust *Madison Pettis as Embarrassment * Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson * Diane Lane as Riley's Mom * Kyle MacLachlan as Riley's Dad * Paula Poundstone as Forgetter Paula * Bobby Moynihan as Forgetter Bobby * Paula Pell as Mother's Anger * Lori Alan as Mother's Sadness * Sherry Lynn as Mother's Joy * Laraine Newman as Mother's Fear * Paris Van Dyke as Meg * Rashida Jones as Mother's Disgust * Pete Docter as Father's Anger * Tony Maki as Father's Fear * Jen Rabson as Father's Sadness * Danny Mann as Father's Disgust * Peter Sagal as Father's Joy *Zac Effon as George Thompson *Wallace Swan as Jack Thompson *Catherine O Hera as Joan Thompson *Grey DeLisle as Young Joy *Ava Acres as Young Sadness *Danny Cooksey as Young Anger *Scott Menville as Young Fear *Janice Kawaye as Young Disgust Soundtrack # Voices In My Head (Remix): Performed by Adam Young # Big World Out There: Performed by Carly Rae Jepsen # Unbelievable: Performed by Owl City feat. Hanson # Love Myself: Performed by Hailee Steinfeld # Superstar: Performed by Big Time Rush # When A Man Loves A Woman Performed by Percy Sludge # Unchanted Melody Performed by The Righteous Brothers # Feel This Moment Performed by Pitbull Ft Christina angerlla Trivia * Joy and the gang has 49 hours to find Disgust. * flirt said ZOINKS line in scooby doo * Bing Bong Having A Sex With Sadness line of ghost * Sadness Falls in love with Bing Bong * Disgust plays the role as a pretty pink princess Music Video * Voices In My Head (Remix): By Adam Young (From Inside Out 2: Emotion Meets World) * Big World Out There: By Carly Rae Jepsen (From Inside Out 2: Emotion Meets World) Lyrics Video * Big World Out There: By Carly Rae Jepsen (From Inside Out 2: Emotion Meets World) June 17 , 2016 Disney.com/InsideOut2 REAL D 3D DISNEY 3D Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar films Category:2017 films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Real-D 3D Category:Computer-animated Category:2017 Category:Disney films Category:Feature film Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:Inside Out Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:PG